


and the stars above see all

by trixicinkflair



Series: the agency [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Character Death, Children, Creativitwins, Fear, Gen, Gun Violence, I mean my canon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Fic, Not CANON canon, Panic, Pre-Canon, Shooting, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Roman screeched, racing over to his brother, but the man knocked him aside, scooping up the boy and casting Roman one final glance. "The Agency is not on your side, boy. They are destroying this city, and you're going down with it."-part one of 'the agency' series // title is from a poem i wrote specifically for this 'verse lol // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: the agency [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115054
Kudos: 8





	and the stars above see all

The alley was empty one moment, and in the span it took Roman to blink, someone was standing at the end, blocking their way out. He was illuminated in the fading sunlight, shadows crossing his face.

Roman hugged the Frisbee tighter to his chest and glanced at his brother. "Re? What do we do?"

Remus shrugged helplessly, shifting ever so slightly to shield his twin. "Stay behind me. We don't know what he wants."

"What I want is simple, yet unattainable," the man said lightly, pleasantly. "I want to shut down the mother fucking Agency."

His hand came up, blindly fast, and a gunshot rang through the still air. Remus jerked, almost slamming into his brother, collapsing to the ground before Roman could even register the gun going off at all.

He broke out of his trance as Remus groaned weakly, hands coming up and fluttering above his chest.

Roman screeched, racing over to his brother, but the man knocked him aside, scooping up the boy and casting Roman one final glance.

"The Agency is not on your side, boy. They are destroying this city, and you're going down with it."

He strode away, leaving Roman on the ground, sobbing into the dirty pavement beneath his cheek.

It could have been five minutes or five hours before Roman finally dragging himself to his feet again, scrubbing at his cheek with a grimy sleeve.

He glared down at the ground beneath his feet as he stumbled towards home, still in shock and, a single thought ringing through his mind: he was going to hunt down the man who had taken his brother from him.

No matter what it took.


End file.
